Pokemon Adventures Fairy Tail Style
by BlackLynx17
Summary: One-shot maybe, hopefully a full story if I get to it. Mest Gryder just started off his Pokémon journey to became the Pokémon Champion! On his way to becoming that though he spots a Pokémon shaking in the grass and quickly uses his trainer skills to try and catch that Pokémon... only, wait a second! That isn't a Pokémon! That's a-... set in the Kanto Region! Complete for now...


**BlackLynx17: I'm thinking of making this a series, but I honestly have no clue. If I do I might want to change all the characters in Pokémon to Fairy Tail or maybe even keep them the same, I don't know. This could be the first chapter to a Fairy Tail Pokémon Crossover series or it might be a one-shot that has nothing to do with the new Pokémon Fairy Tail crossover story I'm going to do, or it could be the only one I right. Again, I don't know, but I hope you enjoy this.**

 **I made Wendy look like herself when she was first introduced into Fairy Tail, still shy and not confident, while Mest is the little kid they introduced in his flashbacks in one of the latest chapters, always up for a challenge and really cheerful.**

 **I hope you enjoy! TAKES PLACE IN THE KANTO REGION!**

* * *

Mest whistled to himself, tossing up his pokeball in the air and catching it right back when it fell down. He was feeling a little over confident right now, just getting his first gym badge. Then again the first one was always easy since it was in the beginning of the journey, but still. Him and his team were able to beat Brock and those sturdy rock pokemon of his even with their disadvantage so Mest was feeling really good right now!

Not to say he couldn't get even better. He at least wanted his charmander to evolve into a charmeleon before he got to the next gym and definitely needed to catch another pokemon along the way; a grass or electric type for the water gym that was coming up next. He started humming a song to himself, looking around the grass for some random pokemon running around.

He saw a patch of grass moving and grinned to himself, pressing the button on his pokeball making it larger. He aimed right for the moving grass and threw his ball; instead of hearing a pokemon's cry though, he heard someone else cry.

"Ow!"

Mest's eyes widened as a girl leaned up from the grass, rubbing the small red bump she now had on top of her head.

"Oh my- I am so sorry! I thought you were a pokemon!" Mest yelled running over to her.

The girl trainer turned her head around, her dark brown eyes sparkling with tears as she bit her bottom lip to try and not let them fall down her cheeks.

"Why would you think that?" She whispered.

Mest felt like he just got electrocuted by a thunderbolt or maybe even by a thunder. The little girl sniffed and stood up, her navy blue hair up high in two ponytails tied with a red ribbon falling in front of her shoulders. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, maybe even for a Pokemon Academy somewhere around here. It was a red blazer with white and black strips running down the arms, a yellow ribbon around her collar along with matching yellow buttons to her blazer while her skirt was all black with a white line running through it. She also had on knee high black socks and some black shoes, looking way too cute to be going on an adventure right now at the moment. She looked way younger than ten and probably hadn't even gotten her first pokemon by Professor Oak yet!

"I'm sorry, all I saw was the grass shaking and I just instantly thought it was something. Are you alright?"

The girl student rubbed her bump again and hissed from the pain, but told the stranger otherwise, "I'm fine. I guess it was my fault for wandering around in the grass, um, he's your pokeball back... boy."

"Mest! The name is Mest Gryder and I'm aiming to become a pokemon champion! Thanks and again, sorry for mistaking you for a pokemon. Can I ask why you're just wandering around in the grass?" Mest asked grabbing his pokeball back from her hands; he placed it back on his belt with the rest of his pokeballs.

"Mest, nice to meet you. My name is Wendy Marvell," Wendy introduced herself bowing lightly.

She instantly knew Mest was a trainer even before he introduced himself as wanting to be a pokemon champion. She could tell by the pokeballs on his belt and the outfit he was wearing; he had on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved black shirt, a soft green short-sleeved shirt over it matching his eyes that had small x marks running down the middle of the shirt, sort of matching the x scars he had on his face. She couldn't tell what his hair looked like underneath the black hat he was wearing, with a soft green pokeball right on it, but she could tell it was black and noticed the small silver earring he was wearing in his ear.

"And, um, a pidgey took my bag and flew away with it; I saw it drop it somewhere around here in the grass, so I was looking for it, but I can't seem to find it."

"Well I can help you look for it! It's the least I can do for trying to catch you!" Mest started laughing.

"Oh! You don't have to!"

"Nonsense! You said it was around here somewhere, right?" Mest asked looking through the grass.

"Um... yeah, somewhere. I saw it drop right over here." She mumbled to herself.

The two of them started searching through the grass together, a good ten minutes passing by in the blink of an eye before Mest yelled out triumphantly as he held up a backpack in shape of a vulpix.

"I found it! This is it, right?!" Mest asked jogging back over to her.

"Yes, you found it! Thank you Mest, I really owe you one." Wendy said hugging her backpack close to her chest.

"You really don't after I threw my pokeball at you, sorry about that again," Mest said as she put her backpack back on. "Do you need help returning back home? I don't mind backtracking back to Pewter City. What was a pidgey doing with your bag anyway?"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! That's too many questions!" Wendy started whining, her eyes spinning around as she tried to remember them all.

Mest chuckled at the little girl and placed a hand on top of her head, rubbing it side to side, "how did you get your bag stolen?"

"Oh, um, well I was trying to catch the pidgey, but it got mad when my pokeball hit it on the head and started attacking me. It wouldn't stop and then it pulled my back off and started flying off with it."

Mest blinked slowly, "why were you trying to catch a pidgey? Was that an assignment you had at Pokemon Academy?"

"Pokemon Academy? What are you talking about? I'm a pokemon trainer, just like you."

Mest once again blinked slowly before his jaw dropped, "you're a trainer! But you're so young! And short! You can't be ten!"

Wendy's cheeks puffed out, "I am so too ten and that's a rude thing for you to say to me."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just thought you were a child and when you told me that, you just surprised me a little, that's all, but a pokemon trainer! That's amazing! Would you like to battle with me?!"

His eyes started sparkling and Wendy flinched back, blushing as she started messing with her fingers.

"Oh, well, you see, the thing is, I'm not a very good trainer," she whispered to him.

"Any experience is better than none though!"

"I won't be a challenge at all, honestly."

"I'll tell you what! You battle me and in return I'll help you catch a pidgey! Does it sound like a deal?"

Wendy frowned as she looked at the boy trainer in front of her, "you're very persistent."

"I am when it comes to battling! I want to be the very best, you know? And I can't do that if I don't practice my skills!"

Wendy pouted and sighed, nodding her head, "okay then, but I only have two pokemon."

"What a coincidence! So do I! It'll be a two on two battle, are you ready to start?" Mest asked pulling out his pokeball, "go Pidgey!"

A pidgey flew out the pokeball and started picking at the ground; Wendy flinched back a little.

"Don't worry, she isn't going to attack you." Mest chuckled.

"Oh, alright. Um, give me a second please." She mumbled.

Wendy took her bag off and accidentally dropped it on the floor; she started mumbling to herself again as she picked it up and dusted it off before opening it up and pulling out two pokeballs. Mest couldn't believe that this clumsy girl was a pokemon trainer, couldn't believe at all. He wondered how she had managed to make it this far or if she even has a gym badge yet.

"Go Bulbasaur," she called out finally throwing her pokeball.

A bulbasaur came out and started running around in circles before he ran over to Wendy, jumping on top of her and licking at her cheek.

"Aw, Bulba, we need to battle now so it's time to be serious." Wendy giggled putting him back on the ground.

"Bulba!" Her bulbasaur cried out before running back on the field.

"Your ready to start Wens?!"

"Wens? Um, oh yeah, sure."

"Great! Pidgey! Use gust!"

The Pidgey flew up into the air and started flapping her wings, creating a small gust. Wendy stuttered out commands, not being quick enough as her bulbasaur got hit. He toppled over in the ground before getting back up, proving to Wendy that he could still fight.

"Bulbasaur, um, razor leaf please." Wendy commanded.

Her bulbasaur let out a few razor leafs aimed right at the pidgey.

"Pidgey, dodge it!"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey cried out flying around in the air.

"Oh no! Keep trying Bulbasaur!" Wendy ordered.

"Pidgey! Use peck!" Mest commanded.

Doranbolt's pidgey flew around in the air dodging leafs before flying down fast, pecking Wendy's bulbasaur right in the face.

"Vine whip!" Wendy called out.

Her bulbasaur wrapped his vines around pidgey and rendered it useless.

"Oh no! Pidgey! Get out of there!" Mest yelled out.

"Bulbasaur! Um, toss it?" Wendy asked.

Bulbasaur spun his vines around and slammed the pidgey on the ground; she took damage, but got back up and started flying again.

"Good job Pidgey! Now finish this with a gust!"

Pidgey started throwing gusts after gust, bulbasaur flying right in the air before landing on the ground unmoving.

"Oh no! Bulbasaur!" Wendy cried out running over.

"Wow, that was so close! Great going pidgey!" Mest cheered petting her when she flew on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bulbasaur, thanks for your hard work." Wendy whispered petting the top of his head.

She returned him to her pokeball before standing back up, looking at her other pokeball. She took a deep breath and sighed out, throwing it forward.

"Go, Charlie!"

A meowth popped out of the ball and started looking around, hissing at the pidgey and its trainer in front of her.

"Wow! A Meowth! That's rare! Are you ready for round two pidgey?" Mest asked.

The pidgey nodded her head and started flying in the air again, circling around the meowth.

"Charlie, um, try a-"

The meowth hissed out and leaped when the pidgey came in distance, without waiting for her trainer's orders she used bite on the pidgey and took it out of the sky, throwing it back on the ground. Mest's pidgey landed on the ground and stayed down, fainting.

"What the? Pidgey?!" He called out.

"Charlie," Wendy sighed out.

"Your meowth just took her out in one hit! Return pidgey!" Mest said returning her to her pokeball, "she must be your strongest pokemon, so I just have to fight back with my strongest! Go! Charmander!"

A charmander came flying out of Mest's pokeball, breathing out flames.

"Aw! It's so cute!" Wendy fawned.

"Meowth!" Charlie cried out charging forward and attacking it with a fury attack.

"Charmander! Guard then counter with an ember!" Mest ordered out.

"Charlie! Get out of there before you get hit!" Wendy ordered.

But Charlie didn't listen as she kept up her fury attacks, getting hit directly as the charmander fired his ember attack. This didn't faze the meowth though as she recovered and strike right back with a payday. The charmander fell back on his toes and fainted.

"Charmander? Charmander get up! Charmander!" Mest called out.

"Um, great job Charlie?" Wendy offered.

The meowth looked at her trainer and rolled her eyes, sitting on the floor waiting to be returned to her pokeball. Wendy held it out and returned her back, Mest doing the same thing.

"You beat me, you actually beat me." He said, surprised.

"I'm sorry about that; I captured Charlie when I first started my journey, but I think she didn't want that because she never listens to a word I say. I didn't actually beat you, but she did." Wendy bowed down to him.

"Oh my... wow. You're really strong."

Wendy looked back up and blushed, "no- no! I'm really not!"

"You are Wendy, thanks for the great battle! In return let me help you catch that pidgey, just like I promised." Mest smiled walking over.

"Um, no thank you. I can't say I like them anymore after getting picked on by them. We should really take our pokemon to a center though so they can get healed."

"Yeah, your right. I'm sure you don't even need my help actually with a meowth like that."

Wendy giggled lightly and nodded her head, "um, thanks for the match I guess? And sorry for hurting your pokemon. It was nice meeting you Mest, maybe one day we'll run into each other again. Hopefully you won't try and throw a pokeball at my head, hehehe. Well, goodbye."

She started walking away and Mest watched her for a minute before running up after her.

"Hold on Wendy! You said you were a pokemon trainer, right?" Mest asked.

"Um, yes." She answered.

"Well are you trying to collect all the badges and challenge the Elite Four or something?"

"Um, try would be the most accurate word. I mean I have one badge from Cerulean City, but I'm pretty sure the gym leader went easy on me since she used to babysit me when I was younger."

Mest started laughing, "lucky you then! So hey, how about we travel together for a while?! I mean, I already got the Pewter City gym badge and that seems to be where you're heading. I could give you a few pointers and help you get that badge and in return you could do the same for the Cerulean City gym leader. What do you say?"

Wendy started biting her bottom lip, thinking it over.

"I promise to protect you from any stray pokemon trying to attack you."

She smiled lightly at this before nodded her head, "only if you don't mind having a clumsy friend like me around."

"Not at all! This is great! Now we have a little group! Who knows, maybe we can make the whole journey together and we can fight each other more and more now! I can't wait for that!"

"Whoo," Wendy cheered unenthusiastic.

Mest chuckled and patted the top of her head, "this is going to be a fun adventure Wendy, just you watch. I won't rest until I've beaten you and everyone else in the world! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

He started taking the lead and kept laughing all the way back to Pewter City. Wendy gulped and followed after him, smiling lightly as she was secretly happy she no longer had to make this long journey alone anymore, but also wanting to frown because of the type of partner and friend she just made. Mest Gryder was determined to be the very best like no one ever was. He wasn't going to rest until he beat every trainer out there, herself included.

Wendy had a long journey ahead of herself, but she knew it was going to be a fun one now that she had someone to share it with.


End file.
